My Eyes is Your Eyes
by choishirin
Summary: Mataku adalah matamu, dunia yang kulihat adalah dunia yang kau lihat. Aku rela mati demi kebahagianmu dan juga demi dunia yang ingin kau lihat. Saranghae / A love story about Suho and Lay


_**Title**__: My Eyes is Your Eyes_

_**Author:**__ shinshirin_

_**Cast:**_

_Kim Joonmyun_

_Zhang Yi Xing (Wu Yixing/Lay)_

_Do Kyung Soo _

_Wu Yi Fan_

_Huang Zi Tao (Wu Zi Tao)_

_Kim Jongdae_

_Kim Minseok_

_and other support cast_

_**Rating:**__ PG-13/T_

_**Genre: **__Angst, Romance, Drama, Suspense, Hurt_

_**Warning:**__ BL/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Alternate Reality, Character death, Deathfict, Divergence, Tissue Warning_

_**Disclaimer:**__ © Maret 2012 | Remake © October 2013_

_**A/N: **__untuk yang keempat kalinya, lagi lagi saya memposting ff lama yang saya remake ^^ hehehehehe kalau nasib baik, semoga ada yang baca __ Gomawo_

_Oh ya jika readers menemukan sebuah ff yang sama dengan ini bercast utama EUNHAE, itu adalah ff saya yang pernah di posting difacebook XD jadi ini ff saya remake ke ff SULAY. jadi wajar ya kalau ceritanya sama dari kata kata, ending ampe semuanya karena authornya cuma satu XD_

_disini ga ada unsur plagiat atau apapun ^^ kalau tidak percaya bisa datang langsung ke fb atau twitter saya :p_

_Tolong ya untuk semua reader XD karena saya bingung cara ngatur umur mereka, jadilah semua yang seme akan dipanggil Hyung/Gege oleh ukenya ._. dan disini ChanBaek ceritanya lebih tua dari Suho yakkk :v_

_ingat R&R. Don't Copy Paste, Don't Plagiarism._

* * *

_**Summary: **__"mataku adalah matamu, dunia yang kulihat adalah dunia yang kau lihat. Aku rela mati demi kebahagianmu dan juga demi dunia yang ingin kau lihat. Saranghae"_

* * *

_**MY EYES IS YOUR EYES**_

* * *

_.::22 Mei 2001::._

_'duarrr, duarr, duarr'_

Suara tembakan peluru jelas terdengar di salah suatu villa. Villa yang berada di sebuah perbukitan sekitar daerah Tsyonyu. Villa yang sepi, hanya satu-satunya bangunan yang berada di kawasan itu.

"Appa!" teriak seorang namja kecil, dia bersembunyi di bawah meja. Di atas meja itu berserakan kue tart yang terkena tembakan peluru.

"Ssssttt.. Lay jangan berisik! Nanti mereka tahu!" kata seorang namja lain yang sepertinya seumuran dengan namja kecil yang di panggil _'Lay'_ tadi.

"Tapi Joonmyun.." ujar namja kecil itu lagi, tetapi jari telunjuk yang mungil milik Joonmyun, dia letakkan di bibir tipis nan mungil namja kecil itu.

Namja kecil itu adalah Zhang Yi Xing, anak dari pelayan keluarga namja yang bernama Kim Joonmyun yang kebetulan mempunyai darah keturunan China—_Zhang Yi Xing_. Mereka begitu dekat bersahabat. Walaupun Lay adalah seorang anak pelayan dan _err—_terbilang cukup miskin tetapi Joonmyun sangat menyayangi namja itu. Sedangkan Kim Joonmyun adalah seorang anak yang amat kaya, namun sayang akhir-akhir ini, Appa Joonmyun terlibat sengketa dengan perusahaan lain.

22 Mei 2001, tepat usia Joonmyun sepuluh tahun. Dia memang tidak jauh dengan umur Lay yang—_kurang lebih berbeda 5 bulan kurang beberapa hari_. Namun, ulang tahun kali ini, adalah hari paling menyedihkan di hidup Joonmyun. Yah walaupun itu adalah ulang tahun.

_'bbbrruggg'_

Tubuh orang dewasa tepat jatuh di hadapan Lay dan Joonmyun yang bersembunyi di bawah meja. Appa Lay.

"Appa!" ujar Lay dengan suara tertahan. Matanya sangat deras mengeluarkan air mata. Mereka ketakutan sekarang.

"Joonmyun, aku takut hiks." kata Lay, dia memeluk tubuh Joonmyun yang sedikit lebih besar dari Lay.

"Tenang hiks Lay! Aku disini, kau jangan takut Iya?" hibur Joonmyun, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang menangis sekarang. Joonmyun memeluk tubuh Lay yang menggigil sangat erat.

"Semua sudah mati. Hahaha" teriak namja pembunuh itu, menakutkan sekali.

"Tetapi tunggu dulu, aku lihat ada dua anak kecil disini. Lebih baik kita habisi juga mereka." kata namja satunya lagi, dia bertubuh lebih besar daripada namja yang satunya.

"Ya, sebaiknya seperti itu. Ayo kita cari mereka!" seru namja yang pertama. Namja itu sepertinya menuju lantai dua villa itu. Kesempatan untuk Joonmyun dan juga Lay melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Lay, ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini!" ujar Joonmyun dan menatap mata Lay dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Tapi Myun, aku takut!" rengek Lay. Joonmyun menarik Lay keluar dari bawah meja itu.

"Baiklah aku gendong kau ya? Jja naik ke punggungku!" ujar Joonmyun sambil meIyapuk pelan punggungnya.

_'huppp'_

Lay naik ke punggung Joonmyun. Joonmyun segera berlari secepat mungkin dari tempat itu. Mereka keluar dari pintu utama dan berlari ke arah hutan pinus disekitar villa.

"Hyaa itu mereka!" seru namja yang ukurannya lebih besar dari arah balkon dilantai dua villa. Dia melihat Joonmyun yang tengah berlari menggendong Lay di punggungnya.

"Myun, ppalli!" teriak Lay, makin takut. Lay makin erat melingkarkan tangannya di leher Joonmyun.

Tanpa melihat kebelakang Joonmyun terus berlari, berlari menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga malaikat kecilnya, Lay. Tidak peduli kedua penjahat itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak, Joonmyun masih tetap berlari, berlari sekuat tenagnya.

_'Joonmyun, hwaiting! Kau pasti bisa Joonmyun_' batin Joonmyun, memotivasi dirinya-sendiri.

Joonmyun masih tetap berlari walaupun beban berat di punggungnya seakan menghambatnya untuk berlari dua kali lebih cepat. Jalan setapak di dalam hutan pinus ditelusurinya. Dia berharap jalan raya segera dia temui. Setidaknya truk pembawa sayur lewat dan dapat mereka tumpangi untuk pulang ke Seoul.

Cahaya yang cukup terang tampak di mata Joonmyun. Seperti lampu peIyarangan jalan. Joonmyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Dan benar saja, jalan raya di depannya sekarang.

_'duar, duar, duar'_

Suara tembakan terdengar lagi dari arah hutan pinus.

"Myun, mereka masih di belakang kita! Bagaimana ini?" Lay panik, beberapa kali dia memukul pelan pundak Joonmyun.

Beruntung, Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Joonmyun dan juga Lay. Sebuah mobil pembawa sayur lewat. Joonmyun memberhentikan mobil pick up pembawa sayur itu.

"Ahjussi, bolehkah kami menumpang sampai di Seoul?" tanya Joonmyun pada seorang namja paruh baya, pengendara mobil pick up itu.

"Iya, silahkan! Tetapi aku sampai di Pasar Dong Daemun, gwenchanhayo?"

"Iya, kami ikut ahjussi!"

"Kalian di belakang ya? Ah ini ada selimut, cuaca dingin!" kata Ahjussi itu menyerahkan sebuah selimut pada Joonmyun.

Joonmyun dan Lay naik ke atas mobil itu. Walaupun harus di belakang, setidaknya mereka dapat menumpang untuk kembali ke Seoul dan beruntung Ahjussi itu memberi selimut yang cukup tebal dan cukup di gunakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Joonmyun menunduk!" seru Lay ketika melihat kedua penjahat itu keluar dari hutan pinus. Mereka meIyangkurapkan badan mereka hingga tak terlihat jika dilihat dari belakang bagian mobil. Beruntung namja itu tak meIyamukan Joonmyun dan juga Lay.

…

Mereka sampai di Pasar Dong Daemun. Udara dingin malam itu. Lay menggigil dan bibirnya pucat. Bahkan Joonmyun rela tidak dapat memakai selimut dan merelakan selimut itu dipakai Lay seorang.

"Kita sudah sampai, maaf Ahjussi hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini! Dan selimut itu untuk kalian saja." ujar Ahjussi itu dan membantu Lay juga Joonmyun untuk turun dari mobilnya.

"Gamsahabnida Ahjussi" kata Joonmyun dan membungkukkan badannya dan Ahjussi itu hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

Joonmyun menggendong Lay yang menggigil di punggungnya. Punggung Joonmyun terasa sedikit sakit, mungkin karena menggendong Lay seharian ini, belum lagi acara lari sambil menggendong. Sungguh melelahkan.

Joonmyun tampak bingung sekarang, harus kemana dia sekarang? Pulang kerumahnya pun tidak mungkin, penjahat di villa tadi pasti akan tahu dan pasti akan membunuhnya. Joonmyun melangkahkan kakinya, kemanapun keinginan kakinya melangkah dan menunggu sampai kaki-kakinya lelah melangkah.

Joonmyun menuju ke sebuah gang yang sempit _errr—_dan banyak sampah busuk disana. Mungkin itu tempat yang hangat walaupun sangat bau. Joonmyun merebahkan tubuh Lay dan menyandarkannya pada tembok yang kusam. Tubuh Lay masih menggigil dengan mata terpejam. Tubuh Lay tampak dekil, begitu juga diri Joonmyun.

"Lay, mianhae.. Mungkin kita harus bermalam di gang ini." kata Joonmyun.

Dia sangat berharap ada yang bisa membantu Lay, setidaknya memberikan segelas air hangat dan juga satu selimut untuk dirinya.

"Lay, aku janji, aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan kita akan mencari rumah untuk tempat tinggal kita." ujar Joonmyun lagi.

Joonmyun mengelus lembut pipi Lay yang pucat.

"Malam Lay.." Joonmyun mengecup pipi Lay.

Joonmyun menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok di sisi lain gang itu. Memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi, entah itu mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk.

**...**

"Hyaa eomma, lihat ada anak kecil!" seru seorang namja berparas cantik dan juga manis.

Dia tak sengaja menoleh ke arah gang dan melihat dua anak kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas. Namja paruh baya yang di panggil _'Eomma' _pun melihat ke arah yang di tunjukkan anak gadisnya. Walaupun sedikit sulit karena barang bawaannya dari pasar cukup banyak.

"Kau benar Baekie.." jawab namja paruh baya itu.

Mereka segera menghampiri kedua anak kecil yang tengah tertidur di gang yang berbau busuk itu.

"Hyaa anak-anak, ireona!" ujar namja paruh baya itu, sesekali meIyapuk pelan pipi namja kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Eomma, namja ini sepertinya sakit, tubuhnya panas dan menggigil" kata namja yang satunya, yang di panggil '_Baekie'_ barusan.

"Eumh kalau begitu kau panggil taxi dan kita bawa pulang kedua anak ini!" suruh namja paruh baya itu.

Namja yang bernama _'Baekie_' itu segera menuruti perkataan namja paruh baya yang dipanggilnya _Eomma_. Dia segera mencari taxi dan mereka membawa kedua anak kecil itu pulang ke rumahnya.

**...**

"Chanyeol-_ah_, bantu Eomma dan Baekhyun!" teriak namja paruh baya itu ketika sampai di rumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang namja jangkung berlari kecil ke arah kedua namja yang turun dari taxi.

"Iya eomma?" tanya namja cukup jangkung yang di panggil '_Chanyeol_' itu.

"Khajja bantu Eomma membawa kedua anak ini ke dalam rumah, panggil Luhan untuk membantumu!" suruh namja paruh baya itu.

"Iya Eomma!" kata Chanyeol dan mengangkat tubuh namja kecil berumur sepuluh tahun itu.

Do Kyungsoo atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kyungsoo. Yah dia adalah namja uke yang kini menjadi seorang _Eomma_ yang berhati malaikat, malaikat bagi anak yang terlantar di jalan atau gang-gang sempit di Seoul. Dia di tinggal suaminya yang bernama Kim Jongin atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Kai karena kecelakaan mobil saat akan honey moon. Kyungsoo sangat sedih apalagi Kyungsoo belum hamil, ya karena mereka menikah bukan karena kecelakaan. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo membangun sebuah panti asuhan, _Earthlings Orphage_. Kurang lebih dua puluh anak yang dia asuh di rumahnya yang sederhana, salah satunya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Eomma, badan anak ini panas sekali!" ujar Luhan setelah membawa tubuh Lay masuk ke dalam rumah dan meIyampatkannya pada kamar panti asuhan yang masih kosong.

"Ah Baekhyun cepat ambilkan baskom berisi air panas dan juga handuk untuk mengompres!" titah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun segera mengambilkan alat yang di pesan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan mengambilkan selimut yang super tebal untuk Lay dan juga Joonmyun.

"Ini Eomma!" kata Baekhyun membawa baskom dan handuk untuk mengompres. Kyungsoo mengompres tubuh Lay yang masih menggigil.

"Eohh, dimana aku?" tanya Joonmyun ketika tersadar.

Joonmyun mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya juga tak satupun ada yang dia kenal.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Joonmyun.

"Ah kau sudah sadar. Aku Kyungsoo, aku menemukanmu di gang sempit sekitar pasar Dong Daemun." jawab Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, memamerkan senyum manisnya, "Namamu siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kim Joonmyun dan dia sahabatku Zhang Yi Xing." jawab Joonmyun.

"Oh hay Joonmyun, aku Xi Luhan." kata Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Byun Baekhyun." sambung Baekhyun.

_'Mereka sepertinya orang baik!'_ pikir Joonmyun.

"Apa Lay baik-baik saja Ahjussi?" tanya Joonmyun. Dia mendekati Lay.

"Jangan panggil aku Ahjussi, panggil saja Eomma, ne?" pinta Kyungsoo. Joonmyun hanya mengangguk tanda menjawab _'iya'._

"Dia baik-baik saja, mungkin sekarang dia perlu istirahat!" jelas Kyungsoo, "Ah kajja, kau makan dulu! Kamu pasti belum makan kan? Biarkan sahabatmu Lay beristirahat, ne?"

"Ne Ahjussi ah bukan maksudku Eomma!" jawab Joonmyun dengan senyuman manis. Tingkahnya sangat lucu.

Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar itu. Mata Joonmyun sedikit terbelalak, banyak orang disini dan sebagian adalah anak-anak. Dia menatap bingung setiap orang di seluruh sudut ruangan, sebanyak itukah Kyungsoo Eomma mempunyai anak?

"Eomma, mereka siapa? Apakah semuanya anakmu?" tanya Joonmyun polos.

"Ne, mereka semua anak Eomma! Ah sudahlah kajja kita keruang makan." ajak Kyungsoo, kini Kyungsoo menggendong Joonmyun menuju ke dapurnya.

Seorang namja dengan telaten menyiapakan makanan. Dia namja yang cantik dan sepertinya juga baik.

"Nah duduklah Joonmyun." kata Kyungsoo. Dia menurunkan Joonmyun dari gendongannya dan mendudukkan di salah satu kursi tunggal. Lagi-lagi Joonmyun heran. Di dapur ini ada dua buah meja berukuran besar dan panjang. Masing-masing di meja itu ada sepuluh kursi, berarti ada dua puluh kursi di dapur ini.

"Joonmyun, yang memasak ini namanya Kim Ryeowook." ujar Kyungsoo memperkenalkan seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik dengan Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Joonmyun." kata namja bernama Ryeowook itu.

"Oh annyeong Hyung!" jawab Joonmyun.

"Nah sekarang makanlah Joonmyun!" suruh Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun segera melahap makanannya. Rupanya dia sangat lapar. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Malaikat dalam hidupnya kini sudah bertambah dua orang, dan lagi-lagi kedua makhluk kecil ini begitu manis. Lay cantik dan juga Joonmyun yang tampan.

**...**

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, makin detik makin bertambah juga kasih sayang Kyungsoo pada kedua anak itu, Joonmyun dan juga Lay. Bahkan Lay saja sudah melupakan apa yang menimpanya di villa saat ulang tahun Joonmyun, namun tidak dengan Joonmyun. Dia lebih gampang mengingat karena hari itu tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan dia sudah tidak mau merayakan ulang tahunnya lagi gara-gara kejadian itu, kejadian paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Kejadian yang merenggut Appa dan Eommanya dan juga Appa Lay.

**….**

Hari itu dijalani seperti hari-hari biasa. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda hari ini, apa itu?

_'ting, tong, ting, tong'_

Bel rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi nyaring, bukan anak iseng yang melakukannya. Karena anak-anak di sekitar panti asuhan Kyungsoo, ada yang iseng memencet bel rumahnya.

_'ccekelek'_

Lay membuka pintu rumah. Dia mendongak karena tamu yang mendatangi rumah dua kali lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya.

"Annyeong haseyo!" ujar seorang namja cantik begitu lembut, dia berjongkok mensejajarkan ukuran tubuhnya dengan Lay.

"Annyeong haseyo Ahjussi! Apa kau mau mencari Kyungsoo Eomma?" tanya Lay memamerkan senyum termanisnya.

"Iya, apa dia ada di rumah?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang bersama namja cantik ini. Sepertinya mereka pasangan suami-istri.

"Ada, mari kuantar." kata Lay kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan Kyungsoo, tentunya diikuti pasangan namja-namja itu.

"Gege, dia manis sekali, aku menyukainya!" ujar namja itu terhadap suaminya.

"Ehm aku juga menyukainya!" jawab namja itu sependapat dengan istri-nya.

"Annyeong Eomma, ada tamu yang mencari Eomma!" ujar Lay ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Oh, ne! Silahkan masuk Tuan.." kata Kyungsoo mempersilahkan pasangan suami-istri itu masuk. Sedangkan Lay dia kembali bermain dengan Joonmyun.

"Hyaa Lay! Kau tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Joonmyun.

"Tidak! Sudah ayo kita lanjutkan bermain!" ajak Lay dan menarik Joonmyun ke halaman rumah.

**...**

"Maaf, Tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya perkenalkan aku Wu Yi Fan dan ini istriku Wu Zi Tao. Kami kesini ingin mengadopsi seorang anak, dan istriku ingin mengadopsi anak namja namun cantik." jelas namja yang ternyata bernama Wu Yi Fan.

"Oh ne! Dari sekian anak disini apa ada yang menarik perhatian anda?" tanya Kyungsoo, lagi.

"Aku menyukai anak yang mengantar kami ke ruangan anda. Apa kami boleh tahu namanya siapa?" Kini giliran namja cantik bernama Tao yang bertanya.

"Anak itu bernama Zhang Yi Xing. Dia baru beberapa bulan tinggal disini. Dia juga anak yang baik!" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Zhang Yi Xing!" ujar Yi Fan.

"Kalau begitu saya panggilkan dulu anaknya!"

Kyungsoo segera memanggil Lay yang tengah bermain dengan Joonmyun. Kyungsoo membawa Lay ke dalam ruangannya.

"Nah, Lay ini adalah Appa dan Eomma barumu!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Maksud Eomma apa?" tanya Lay tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan di adopasi oleh mereka! Dan sekarang margamu bukan Zhang lagi melainkan bermarga Wu, Wu Yixing." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Apa Joonmyun akan ikut denganku?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Apa dia temanmu?" tanya Yi Fan lembut. Lay hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak! Dia tidak ikut. Joonmyun tetap disini bersama Eomma!" jawab Kyungsoo.

_'Joonmyun tidak ikut? Apa itu artinya aku harus berpisah dengan Joonmyun? Tidak!' _batin Lay.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Air matanya seakan memaksa keluar dari kelenjarnya. Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin Lay mau berpisah dengan Joonmyun, namja yang menyelamatkan Lay saat itu dan namja yang tidak memikirkan dirinya-sendiri untuk melarikan diri. Jika saat itu mereka tidak lolos dari kejaran penjahat itu, mungkin sekarang Joonmyun sudah mati begitupula dengan diri Lay.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau Eomma, aku tidak mau! Andwae.." teriak Lay dan dia menumpahkan seluruh amarahnya. Dia keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo dan berlari menuju ke halaman rumah.

_'greppp'_

Tiba-tiba Lay memeluk Joonmyun dari belakang. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di punggung Joonmyun dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hyaa Lay, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengan Eomma?" tanya Joonmyun lembut. Joonmyun mengarakan tangannya melewati pundaknya dan mengelus kepala Lay, sayang.

"Joonmyun aku hiks tidak hiks mau, andwae hiks…" ucap Lay terisak.

"Tidak mau apa?" tanya Joonmyun lagi. Lay enggan menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun, dia masih saja menangis.

"Lay!" seru Kyungsoo dari arah rumah dan dua orang mengikutinya dari belakang. Lay makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Joonmyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, dan menatap ketiga makhluk tua (?) itu, bingung.

"Eomma? Ada apa ini?" tanya Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo sedikit sulit menjelaskannya. Kyungsoo tahu betul bagaimana kedekatan kedua anak asuhnya ini tetapi, dia harus tetap menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya.

"Lay akan di adopsi." ujar Kyungsoo pendek.

"Apa itu berarti Lay akan meninggalkan panti asuhan ini?" tanya Joonmyun yang sepertinya mulai mengerti inti permasalahannya.

"Iya, itu benar Joonmyun!" jawab Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun membulatkan matanya, itu berarti hari ini adalah hari perpisahannya dengan Lay. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Joonmyun sangat menyayangi Lay, melebihi dirinya-sendiri.

"Andwae! Tidak Eomma. Lay tidak boleh pergi. Eomma tidak boleh memisahkan kami berdua!" teriak Joonmyun. Joonmyun menarik Lay ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat, seolah tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Tao setengah berbisik.

Yi Fan menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk membalas tatapan Yi Fan, seolah berkata _'baiklah-mungkin-kita-harus-paksa-mereka'._ Yi Fan segera menghampiri Lay dan Joonmyun. Yi Fan melepas pelukan mereka berdua, walaupun sebenarnya Yi Fan tidak tega tetapi, itu yang harus ia lakukan. Yi Fan di bantu Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa memisahkan Lay dan Joonmyun. Lay meronta di gendongan Yi Fan, sedangkan Joonmyun melakukan hal sama di pelukan Kyungsoo.

Yi Fan membawa pergi Lay dan membawanya menuju mobil yang di parkirkan di depan panti asuhan. Tao mengikuti suaminya menuju mobil. Hati kecil Tao memang tidak rela mengambil Lay dari sisi Joonmyun. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin Tao dan Yi Fan merasa terlalu mengutamakan ego mereka.

**…**

_.::07 Oktober 2006::._

"Saengil chukkhae hamnida, saengil chukkhae hamnida, saengil chukkhae Zhang Yi Xing, saengil chukkhae hamnida.."

Joonmyun memandang miris kue tart yang ada di hadapannya. Ulang tahun Lay yang ke lima belas. Yah, lima tahun terakhir sejak kepergian Lay dari panti, Joonmyun lebih sering menyendiri, tidak mau bergaul dengan anak panti lainnya.

"Lay, kau sekarang dimana? Bogoshipo." gumam Joonmyun. Tak terasa air mata Joonmyun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Ah bodoh! Untuk apa kau menangis Joonmyun, kau mempermalukan dirimu jika Lay tahu." ucapnya pada diri-sendiri.

Bukannya Joonmyun berhenti menangis malah air matanya makin deras menuruni pipinya. "Hyaaa hiks Lay hiks kau kemana? Aku merindukanmu Lay hiks." teriak Joonmyun.

"Joonmyun?" tegur Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua pundak Joonmyun.

"Eomma!" teriak Joonmyun dan memeluk Kyungsoo, "Eomma, kenapa Lay tak hiks pernah mengunjungi kita disini? Apa dia hiks melupakan aku? Apa dia lebih bahagia hiks dikeluarga barunya?" tanya Joonmyun sambil terisak.

"Dia merindukanmu Joonmyun, sangat! Tetapi dia diluar Korea sekarang. Lima tahun terakhir dia pergi ke China bersama Appa dan Eomma angkatnya." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa hiks Eomma baru memberitahuku sekarang?" tanya Joonmyun. Sebenarnya dia kesal pada Eomma angkatnya ini, kenapa baru memberitahukannya sekarang?

"Mianhae! Oh ya Joonmyun, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kajja ikut Eomma! Tapi hapus dulu air matamu ne?!" kata Kyungsoo dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Joonmyun.

Joonmyun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti kata Eomma angkatnya. Mereka menuju ke ruangan Kyungsoo.

Dua orang duduk di depan meja kerja Kyungsoo. Joonmyun menatapnya heran. Terakhir dia meIyamui pasangan seperti ini lima tahun lalu, tepat sejak kepergian Lay.

"Annyeong Joonmyun." sapa salah satu dari kedua orang itu, yang merupakan namja tampan yang memiliki rahang persegi. Sedangakan yang namja cantik nan chubby disebelahnya hanya tersenyum.

"Annyeong Ahjussi." jawab Joonmyun kemudian mencium kedua tangan namja itu.

"Nah, Joonmyun. Mereka adalah Appa dan Eomma barumu. Ini Appamu namanya Kim Jongdae dan Eommamu Kim Minseok." jelas Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun terdiam sejenak, menatap kedua _-calon-_ orang tuanya. Berbagai pemikiran telah dia pikirkan sekarang.

_'Jika aku ikut mereka, mungkin aku bisa meIyamui Lay di luar sana. Ya aku mau' _batin Joonmyun.

"Ne, Eomma! Aku mau ikut mereka." kata Joonmyun memutuskan.

Senyum mengembang pada pasangan suami-istri ini. Minseok segera menghampiri anaknya.

"Gumawo Joonmyun-ah!" kata Minseok dan segera memeluk Joonmyun.

"Ne, Eomma! Cheomaneyo." jawab Joonmyun.

**...**

Sekarang Joonmyun adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim, keluarga kecil pembuat roti yang sederhana. Jongdae dan Minseok sangat menyayangi Joonmyun, walaupun Joonmyun adalah anak angkat mereka. Walaupun mereka hanya menjadi pembuat roti dan kue untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka tetapi, mereka sangat bahagia.

"Joonmyun, ambilkan Appa tepung ne?" teriak Jongdae dari arah dapur.

"Ne, Appa!" jawab Joonmyun.

"Chagi, panggil dia Suho." pinta Minseok.

"Suho? Apa kau memberinya sebuah nama panggilan untuknya? Ah nama yang bagus!" kata Jongdae. Mereka berdua masih sibuk membuat roti.

"Ah ini Appa, tepungnya!" kata Joonmyun sambil membawa sekantung besar tepung.

"Ah gumawo." jawab Jongdae dan meraih kantung tepung itu dari tangannya.

"Suho kau sudah makan?" tanya Minseok yang dibalas tatapan bingung dari Joonmyun.

"Suho?" tanya Joonmyun bingung.

"Ne, Suho! Eomma memberi nama panggilan baru untukmu. Karena memanggilmu Joonmyun itu sedikit rumit!" ujar Minseok menjelaskan, "Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Minseok.

"Ah tidak! Aku menyukainya Eomma. Berarti aku mempunyai nama panggilan sekarang, Kim Joonmyun dan Kim Suho." kata Joonmyun dan membuat keluarga kecil itu tertawa, bahagia.

**…**

"Appa, aku mau ke Seoul! Aku mau bertemu Joonmyun!" rengek Lay pada Yi Fan.

"Ne Lay. Nanti kita ke Seoul tetapi, sekarang jangan ganggu Appa yang sedang menyetir." ujar Yi Fan lembut.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau kau besok mengantarku ke Seoul Appa. Aku mau besok!" rengek Lay lagi dan menarik-narik lengan baju Yi Fan.

"Ne tetapi, kau jangan ganggu Appa dulu Iya?" ujar Yi Fan lagi.

Lay tak mengindahkan sepatah kata Yi Fan, dia masih tetap merengek dan menarik lengan baju Yi Fan. Yi Fan memberhentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan karena dia merasa menyetir sedikit oleng.

"Hyaaa! Bisa tidak kau diam eoh?" bentak Yi Fan pada Lay.

Sunyi. Lay diam seketika itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Appa!" ucap Lay pelan.

"Maaf Lay, Appa tak bermaksud membentakmu." pinta Yi Fan dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil Lay.

Lay mendorong tubuh Yi Fan, dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hyaa Lay, kau mau kemana? Maafkan Appa!" teriak Yi Fan yang juga keluar dari mobilnya.

Lay berlari ke dalam lebatnya pohon di hutan sekitar jalan raya. Dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil berlari. Yi Fan terus mengejar Lay yang makin jauh berlari ke dalam hutan.

"Lay maafkan Appa! Berhenti!" teriak Yi Fan yang terus mengejar Lay.

"Appa jahat!" teriak Lay dan masih terus berlari.

_'bressss'_

Tiba-tiba Lay terpeleset dan terperosok ke dalam jurang, walaupun jurang itu tidak terlalu dalam.

"Appaaaa!" teriak Lay.

Lay berguling-guling beberapa kali.

"Appa! Huaaa Appa sakit!" tangis Lay.

Wajahnya tampak tergores ranting hutan yang tajam. Dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah matanya yang mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin ada benda asing yang menggores matanya saat terguling tadi.

"Lay!" kata Yi Fan yang meIyamukan keberadaan Lay. Dia segera menuruni jurang yang dangkal itu. Dia mendapati anak angkatnya dalam keadaan rebahan dan cairan yang merah mengalir dari matanya.

"Lay hiks.. Maafkan Appa!" kata Yi Fan dan segera mengevakuasi (?) tubuh Lay. Yi Fan segera membawa Lay ke rumah sakit. Dia sangat panik saat itu.

**…**

_.::Beijing Hospital::._

"Ge, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Hiks Lay…" kata Tao panik. Tao daritadi mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang ICU.

Sedangkan Yi Fan? Dia hanya duduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Tak seharusnya dia membentak Lay saat itu.

_'Yi Fan kau bodoh! Bodoh! Kau membuat anakmu celaka.' _batin Yi Fan merutuki dirinya. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Gege!" kata Tao menghampiri suaminya yang terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Ini salahku Tao, semua salahku! Aku yang membuat Lay celaka! Aku membentaknya saat dia ingin ke Seoul. Aku yang salah. Aku sangat menyesal Tao." kata Yi Fan dan dia menangis di pelukan Tao.

'_cklekkkk'_

Suara knop pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter yang didampingi seorang parawat di belakangnya.

"_Yīshēng! Wǒ érzi de zhuàngtài rúhé? (dokter! bagaimana keadaan anakku?)_" tanya Yi Fan, panik.

"_Duìbùqǐ. Érzi sìhū shīmíng. Yǎn jiǎomó bèi sǔnhuài, dàgài guāle yìwù!_ _(Maaf. Sepertinya anakmu mengalami kebutaan. KorIyaa matanya rusak, mungkin tergores benda asing!_)" jelas dokter.

"Buta?" gumam Yi Fan. Dirinya makin merasa bersalah sangat bersalah.

"_Yīshēng, wǒmen kěyǐ wéi wǒmen de háizi dédào juānzhù yǎn? (Dokter, apa kami bisa mendapatkan donor mata untuk anak kami?)_" tanya Tao lagi, dia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"_Xiāngdāng kùnnán de, Fūrén! Ránhòu wǒ xiān zǒuliǎo. Nǐ yīnggāi kàn dào tā! (Cukup sulit, Nyonya! Kalau begitu saya permisi. Kalian boleh menjenguknya!)_" jawab dokter dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Yi Fan dan juga Tao.

Tanpa basa-basi Yi Fan segera menerobos (?) pintu ruang ICU. Lay tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan mata yang di perban.

"Lay, maaf! Maafkan hiks Appa. Maafkan Appa Lay, aku bukan Appa hiks yang baik. Aku yang membuatmu kehilangan pengelihatan." kata Yi Fan sambil menangis memeluk Lay. Menumpahkan seluruh rasa bersalahnya sambil memeluk Lay.

"Sudahlah Ge! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu!" kata Tao berusaha menghibur.

"Tidak Tao! Lay tidak mungkin memaafkanku, aku Appa yang jahat." ujar Yi Fan terus terisak.

"Appa… Eomma…" kata Lay, "Kenapa disini gelap Appa, Eomma? Appa kau dimana?" lanjut Lay mencari sosok Yi Fan dan juga Tao.

"Appa disini hiks Lay." jawab Yi Fan. Memegang tangan Lay sangat erat, sesekali mengelus rambutnya.

"Appa, apa kau menangis? Appa, maaf Lay tidak menuruti katamu tadi. Lay janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi." kata Lay. Yi Fan melepas genggaman tangannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Appa?!" teriak Lay.

_'bruggg brugg'_

Yi Fan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dia menangis, menyesal dengan kejadian yang menimpa Lay.

"Kau bodoh Yi Fan, kau bodoh!" Yi Fan lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya-sendiri.

"Ge, stop! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" teriak Tao dan menarik Yi Fan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ge, sudah cukup! Kau jangan seperti ini lagi hiks. Kau mau Lay makin sedih?" tanya Tao ikut menangis.

"Aku janji Tao, aku akan menyayanginya melebihi kasih sayangku terhadap anak kandung walaupun dia anak angkatku!"

"Iya, Ge!"

…

Joonmyun mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Lay, pikirnya.

"Suho, kau kenapa?" tanya Minseok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Lay, Eomma." jawab Joonmyun.

"Lay? Siapa dia Suho?" tanya Minseok tak mengerti.

"Dia sahabatku dari kecil Eomma." jelas Joonmyun pendek.

"Dari kecil?" tanya Minseok seperti tak mengerti.

"Ne, Eomma! Dulu sebelum tinggal di panti asuhan Kyungsoo Eomma, aku adalah anak seorang yang cukup kaya dan Lay adalah anak dari pelayan di rumahku tetapi, aku tak menganggap mereka sebagai bawahan Appa, aku sudah menganggap mereka keluargaku!" jelas Joonmyun, "Lalu saat ulang tahunku yang kesepuluh saat tahun 2001, saat itu kami..." Joonmyun menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa Suho?"

"Saat itu Appaku dan Eommaku dibunuh berikut Appa Lay." kata Joonmyun melanjutkan ceritanya. Dia menunduk lesu.

"Oleh sebab itu Eomma, aku sangat membenci ulang tahunku. Hari itu hari yang menyedihkan dalam hidupku." kata Joonmyun lagi. Minseok segera merangkul Joonmyun ke dalam pelukannya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae, Suho. Eomma tak bermaksud mengungkit masa lalumu." pinta Minseok, "Tetapi Eomma janji, Eomma akan menyayangimu, seperti Eommamu yang dulu. Begitu juga Jongdae Appa!" ujar Minseok, memegang kedua pundak Joonmyun. Menatap anak itu dengan matanya yang indah.

"Suho sayang Eomma!" kata Joonmyun dan memeluk erat Minseok, Eomma angkatnya.

_**...**_

_.::Oktober 2012::._

Sebelas tahun berlalu, waktu yang begitu cepat bukan? Tak terasa tepat sebelas tahun Joonmyun di adopsi Jongdae dan Minseok. Kini, Joonmyun sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang tampan.

Joonmyun bekerja di toko roti milik Appanya, Jongdae. Dulu toko itu memang sebuah kedai roti yang sederhana, namun berkat kerja keras mereka, kedai itu berubah menjadi sebuah toko.

"Eomma, Suho antar roti ini buat Kyungsoo Eomma dulu yah!" seru Joonmyun dan berlari keluar dari tokonya, membawa sekotak kue dan roti yang cukup untuk seluruh penghuni panti asuhan.

**…**

"Eomma annyeong!" seru Joonmyun dari arah pintu.

"Joonmyun!" jawab Kyungsoo. Dia nampak tua sekarang. Rambut uban juga sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

"Iya, ini aku bawa roti dan kue untuk kalian." kata Joonmyun menaruh roti itu di sebuah meja.

"Annyeong Hyung, Sehun!" sapa Joonmyun pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan anak pasangan ChanBaek, Sehun yang berada di gendongan Baekhyun. Sekarang mereka sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

"Hyung, makin hari makin cantik saja." puji Joonmyun dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Hyaa Joonmyun Ahjutthi! Belhenti menggoda Eommaku!" tegur Sehun dengan suara cadel yang nyaring. Anak berumur lima tahun itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hey siapa bilang dia Eommamu, Sehun. Baekhyun Hyung itu kekasihku. Kau tahu, aku akan segera merebutnya dari Chanyeol Hyung." kata Joonmyun dan sedikit mengejek anak itu.

"Huaa Eomma aku tidak mau mempunyai Appa sepelti dia! Huaaa…" tangis Sehun yang membuat mereka tertawa.

"Sudahlah Sehun, mana mungkin Joonmyun bisa merebut Baekhyun dari tangan Appa. Kalau dia berani, nanti kita pukul dia." kata Chanyeol semangat dan mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Oh ya Eomma, apa ada kabar dari Lay?" tanya Joonmyun mulai serius.

Kyungsoo menunduk lesu. Joonmyun tahu, itu berarti jawaban tidak. Hampir sepuluh tahun, Joonmyun tak mengetahui kabar Lay. Terakhir dia tahu Lay pergi ke China bersama orang tua angkatnya.

**...**

"Lay kau mau kue apa?" tanya Tao pada anaknya. Mereka berada di toko kue dan kalian tahu mereka ada di toko kue milik Joonmyun.

Sedari tadi Joonmyun hanya menatap namja yang menurutnya mirip _-err_ mungkin persis seperti Lay dari meja kasir. Joonmyun memang tidak bisa mendengar percakapan antara dua namja itu karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

Setelah beberapa menit Joonmyun menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, akhirnya kedua namja itu menuju meja kasir. Joonmyun makin tak mengerti. Kenapa namja yang mirip Lay itu memakai tongkat sebagai penunjuk jalan? Apakah dia buta? Seingat Joonmyun, Lay tidaklah buta.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh tahu toilet dimana?" tanya Tao setelah membayar kue yang ia beli.

"Disebelah sana, Tuan." jawab Joonmyun sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan di ujung toko.

"Oh ya, aku minta tolong. Tolong jaga anakku sebentar." titah Tao dan segera berlalu menuju toilet.

Joonmyun mengangguk. Joonmyun menuntun Lay ke salah satu meja pelanggan di toko itu. Joonmyun mendudukkan Lay dengan perlahan. Joonmyun duduk di kursi di seberang Lay. Menatap Lay sangat lekat. Hening sesaat.

"Perkenalkan aku Wu Lay." ujar Lay tiba-tiba, mengulurkan tangannya, memang tidak tepat di depan Joonmyun.

Joonmyun terdiam sesaat. Apa yang namja ini katakan tadi? Wu Lay? Berarti benar, dia adalah Zhang Yi Xing-nya Joonmyun. Karena seingat Joonmyun, Lay di adopsi keluarga berdarah China bermarga Wu.

_'Tidak, aku tidak boleh mengakui diriku adalah Kim Joonmyun. Tuhan, kenapa saat aku mengharapkannya dia tidak datang. Dan saat dia datang, keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Aku tidak mau dia sedih karena kehilangan aku lagi._' batin Joonmyun.

"Aku Kim Suho. Apa kau berasal dari panti asuhan?" jawab dan tanya Joonmyun, sekedar ingin memastikan itu adalah Zhang Yi Xing.

"Ya, kenapa kau bisa tahu? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya menebak!" jawab Joonmyun, kikuk.

"Eumhh suaramu mirip seperti Kim Joonmyun, sahabatku sewaktu kecil. Dia juga cinta pertamaku." celetuk Lay begitu saja membuat Joonmyun makin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Cinta pertama? Hatinya makin terasa sakit, kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi. Bukannya Joonmyun tak senang, dia sangat bahagia. Tetapi sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit tidak senang. Lalu apa itu?

**...**

"Suho, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Minseok, heran. Tak biasanya Joonmyun seperti itu. Pulang tanpa permisi dan mengucapkan salam, mengetuk pintu pun tidak. Joonmyun hanya nyelonong (?) masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumahnya.

"Suho? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Minseok lagi, namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Joonmyun. Joonmyun segera berlalu ke dalam kamarnya.

_'brakkk'_ Joonmyun membanting pintu kamarnya, kasar.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Jongdae yang baru datang dari arah dapur.

"Entahlah Oppa, sepertinya dia sedang marah." jelas Minseok, meIyarka.

**…**

_'Tuhan, kenapa? Kenapa hidupku begitu menyakitkan?_' batin Joonmyun. Dia melempar tubuhnya ringan ke atas kasur empuknya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan membayangkan wajah Lay.

Joonmyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya akan Lay. Sesaat kemudian dia menuju kamar mandi.

_'cresssss' _

Joonmyun menghidupkan keran shower, dan air pun membasahi tubuhnya yang masih berbalut pakaian. Joonmyun menangis di bawah derasnya air shower (?) dan air mata yang mengalir yang tak terlihat. Joonmyun beberapa kali memukul dinding di depannya, melampiaskan seluruh penyesalan, kemarahan, kebahagiaan atau apapun itu, yang melanda dirinya kali ini.

Joonmyun melihat cairan berwarna merah ikut mengalir.

"Ah sial, kenapa keluar lagi?" gumamnya kesal.

Joonmyun mengadahkan kepalanya, dan sesekali menekan hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

_'bughhhh' _

Tiba-tiba Joonmyun memukul dinding di depannya dengan kasar.

"Lay, mianhae hiks, aku tidak bisa bersamamu selamanya tetapi, aku akan memberi sesuatu yang membuat kau bahagia, pemberian terakhirku. Aku janji itu Lay. Saranghanda, saranghae!" ucap Joonmyun lagi.

**...**

Semakin hari semakin sering Lay mengunjungi toko roti milik Joonmyun. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dengan namja yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Kim Suho, senyaman bersama Joonmyun. Kadang Lay berpikir dia adalah Joonmyun, tapi entahlah dia tak tahu betul bagaimana wajah Joonmyun yang sekarang.

"Lay!" panggil Joonmyun.

"Ne, Suho?" jawab Lay, menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Bolehkah aku membawamu ke suatu tempat?" tanya Joonmyun.

"Tentu saja, kemana itu?" tanya Lay penasaran.

"Jja, ikut aku!" kata Joonmyun dan membantu Lay berjalan secara perlahan.

Joonmyun terus menuntun Lay berjalan, hingga tibalah mereka di suatu tebing, memang tak terlalu curam. Namun, pemandangan yang indah yang siap memanjakan mata apabila menatapnya.

"Ho, dimana kita? Sejuk sekali udara disini?" tanya Lay sambil merasakan dia ada dimana.

"Kita ada di tempat yang sangat indah. Kau bisa melihat matahari terbenam dan matahari terbit disini!" jawab Joonmyun.

_DEG! _

_'Kita ada di tempat yang sangat indah. Kau bisa melihat matahari terbenam dan matahari terbit disini!' _Yah, kata-kata itu pernah Joonmyun katakan ketika mereka masih kecil dulu. Mungkinkah Kim Suho ini adalah Kim Joonmyun, pikir Lay.

"Lay?" tegur Joonmyun pada Lay yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Ah iya.. Suho?" jawab Lay.

"Kau ingin kan lihat dunia yang indah ini lagi? Kau akan segera melihatnya Lay, secepatnya!" ujar Joonmyun.

Joonmyun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Lay, menghirup bau tubuh Lay. Kedua tangannya meraih kedua tangan Lay dan merentangkannya secara perlahan. Desiran angin yang lembut membuat suasana menjadi sangat romantis. Keduanya memejamkan matanya, seolah menikmati keadaan ini.

_'Lay, secepatnya kau akan bisa melihat tempat yang indah ini, secepatnya Lay! Yaksok._' batin Joonmyun.

**...**

_.::April 2013::._

"Eomma!" lirih Joonmyun ketika makan malam di rumahnya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin sekarang hari yang tepat, tepat untuk mengadu pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne, Suho?" jawab Minseok.

"Gamsahabnida. Gumawo kalian telah merawatku selama 10 tahun. Kalian tahu, aku sangat bahagia mempunyai Appa dan juga Eomma sebaik kalian." ucap Joonmyun.

"Ne, tapi apa maksudmu Suho?" tanya Jongdae tidak mengerti. Jongdae menatap Minseok, yang sepertinya tidak mengerti juga.

"Umurku tinggal beberapa hari Appa." jawab Joonmyun yang membuat Jongdae dan Minseok kaget.

"Suho-ah, apa maksudmu? Jangan buat Appa dan Eomma bingung." tanya Jongdae yang diikuti anggukan Minseok.

"Ini." kata Joonmyun pendek, dia memberikan sebuah amplop putih pada Minseok.

Minseok membuka amplop itu dengan penasaran. Minseok nampak tersentak membaca isi amplop itu. Minseok membekap mulutnya seakan tak percaya. Jongdae segera meraih amplop itu dari tangan Minseok.

"Suho, sejak kapan ini terjadi eoh? Kenapa kau tidak pernah ceritakan pada Appa dan juga Eomma?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada tinggi. Joonmyun hanya menunduk dan Minseok tak bisa berkata apapun, sekarang dia menangis, tangisan pilu.

"Mianhae Appa." lirih Joonmyun.

"Suho hiks kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami? Kenapa hiks kau tak bilang kau punya penyakit leukemia? Wae? Sejak kapan kau menderita kanker itu eoh?" Minseok menangis dan memeluk Joonmyun erat, seakan tak mau kehilangan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Mianhae Eomma! Aku menderitanya sejak lima tahun lalu." kata Joonmyun dan berlutut di kaki Minseok, "Mianhae Appa hiks, mianhae Eomma, aku tak kuat bilang ini pada Appa dan Eomma. Aku takut kalian sedih, aku tidak mau kalian sedih karena aku. Sudah cukup aku menyusahkan kalian selama ini." ujar Joonmyun.

"Apa maksudmu Suho? Kami tak merasa terbebani karena kehadiranmu di keluarga kami. Kami senang! Apa kami pernah mengeluh padamu? Selama ini kita memang susah, tapi karena kehadiranmu kami tak merasakan susah sedikitpun. Kami lakukan itu demi kau Suho, demi anakku." kata Jongdae, matanya ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Eomma, Appa. Umurku tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Kankerku sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Tapi ada yang ingin aku perbuat pada Lay." kata Joonmyun, "Malaikat kecilku itu sekarang buta, aku akan mendonorkan mataku untuknya. Aku ingin berbuat sesuatu yang terbaik dalam hidupnya." jelas Joonmyun, yang membuat Minseok makin menangis. Tangis pilu dan juga tangis haru.

**...**

"Lay? Eomma ada kabar gembira untukmu!" teriak Tao dan begitu saja masuk ke kamar anaknya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Lay tak percaya.

"Iya, nanti tanggal 22 Mei kau siap untuk di operasi." kata Yi Fan ikut senang.

"22 Mei?" gumam Lay.

"Iya. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan tanggal itu Lay?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya teringat seseorang bila ingat tanggal itu." jawab Lay datar.

Tao tidak menggubris jawaban Lay terakhir atau hanya sekedar menanyakan siapa orang itu. Dia hanya terlalu senang dan memeluk Lay erat.

**... **

_.::22 Mei 2013::._

Pagi ini saatnya Lay di operasi mata. Dia sangat gembira, itu berarti dia akan tahu siapa dan bagaimana Kim Suho sebenarnya. Apakah dia Joonmyun atau bukan. Tetapi, disisi lain dia masih bingung, siapa yang rela mendonorkan matanya untuknya?

Tim dokter operasi sudah siap dan Lay pun juga sudah siap. Sekarang Lay sudah dimasukkan ke dalam ruang operasi.

_1 jam _

_2 jam _

_3 jam _

_4 jam_

Waktu berlalu penuh dengan ketegangan di antara Tao dan Yi Fan.

"Annyeong Tuan." sapa Jongdae pada Tao.

"Annyeong." jawab Tao dan Yi Fan bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lay?" tanya Minseok, cemas.

"Masih dalam penanganan!" jawab Yi Fan pendek.

_'ccklekkk' _

Knop pintu ruang operasi terbuka, tandanya operasi sudah selesai. Tim dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana Dok?" tanya Yi Fan menghampiri dokter.

"Selamat, Tuan Wu Yi Fan. Operasi berhasil dan anak anda akan bisa melihat lagi." kata Dokter.

Senyuman merekah tampak dari bibir Yi Fan dan Tao. Akhirnya anak yang mereka cintai bisa melihat lagi. Tetapi tidak dengan Minseok dan Jongdae. Minseok menangis dalam pelukan Jongdae.

"Hyung." lirih Minseok.

"Sabar chagi. Ini takdir Joonmyun." jawab Jongdae pelan.

_.::Sore Hari::._

Sore ini Lay sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Ini juga waktunya perban yang menutupi matanya pasca operasi.

"Eomma, Appa!" ujar Lay yang terduduk di ranjangnya, menggenggam tangan Tao erat.

"Tenang Lay. Aku akan segera membuka perban di matamu, dan kau akan bisa melihat dunia ini lagi." kata seorang Dokter, sebut saja Dokter Shin.

Lay mengangguk mantap. Tangan Dr. Shin mulai membuka pengait perban dan membukanya perlahan.

"Sekarang buka matamu perlahan!" suruh Dr. Shin pada Lay.

Lay membuka matanya perlahan. Tampaklah lima orang paruh baya di hadapannya. Yi Fan, Tao, Jongdae, Minseok, dan Dr. Shin.

"Eomma, Appa.." kata Lay dan memeluk Yi Fan dan juga Tao.

"Kalian siapa? Apakah kalian Jongdae Ahjussi dan Minseok Ahjussi?" tanya Lay pada pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Iya." jawab Jongdae tersenyum simpul dan Minseok hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ahjussi, Suho kemana?" tanya Lay pada Jongdae. Jongdae menunduk sedangkan Minseok, tangisnya mulai pecah. Entah kenapa, setiap mendengar nama itu, dia tak mampu menahan kuasa tangisnya.

"Ahjussi, Appa, Eomma, Suho kemana?" tanya Lay sekali lagi, menatap mereka secara bergiliran, namun tak ada yang menjawab.

Tiba-tiba Minseok mendekat ke arah Lay.

"Temuilah dia di tempat dimana kalian bisa melihat matahari terbit dan matahari terbenam." ujar Minseok pada Lay. Tersenyum miris ke arah Lay karena menahan tangisnya.

_DEGG! _

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Lay segera berlari keluar. Dia tahu tempat yang dimaksud Minseok, tebing itu. Walaupun keadaanya belum baik betul, dia terus berlari menuju tempat yang di maksudkan Minseok.

_'Hosh, hosh, hosh'_ deru napas Lay terdengar tidak teratur. Matanya menuju pada seorang namja yang duduk di kursi roda dan menghadap ke arah matahari yang akan terbenam.

"Suho!" teriak Lay memanggil nama namja itu. Yang empunya namapun membalikkan kursi rodanya ke arah suara yang di dengarnya.

"Lay kaukah itu?" tanya Joonmyun.

"Suho kau? Suho apakah kau Kim Joonmyun?" tanya Lay, yang sedikit keget melihat wajah Joonmyun.

Joonmyun hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia memang tak melihat bagaimana cantik dan manis rupanya Lay sekarang. Dia memang ingin namun itu tidak mungkin. Matanya sudah dia donorkan ke Lay.

"Jadi itu benar? Myun apa kau melihatku?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Tidak Lay, aku tidak melihat manisnya dirimu sekarang setelah bisa melihat lagi."

"Apa maksudmu Joonmyun? Apa kau mendonorkan matamu untukku? Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang kau adalah Joonmyun? Kenapa kau memperkenalkan namamu Kim Suho?" tanya Lay bertubi-tubi.

"Iya Lay, kau senang kan? Aku dulu sudah janji kau akan dapat melihat secepatnya, dan sekarang aku meIyapatinya Lay." jawab Joonmyun, "Lay, aku tidak mau kau sedih. Waktuku sudah tak lama lagi Lay."

"Tak lama? Apa maksudmu Joonmyun?"

"Aku terserang kanker darah Lay." jawab Joonmyun menunduk.

"Mwo? Kanker darah?" tanya Lay tak percaya, "Joonmyun kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Kenapa Myun?"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih Lay, tapi akhirnya aku membuatmu sedih juga. Ah iya Lay, kau ingat ini hari apa?"

"Hari ulang tahun-mu Myun! Bukankah kau membencinya?"

"Tidak lagi Lay. Dulu aku memang membencinya karena hari itu, Appa dan Eommaku meninggal di bunuh dan merebut kebahagianmu juga karena kehilangan Appamu. Tapi sekarang, hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Di hari ulang tahunku, aku bisa memberikan kebahagian bagi namja yang aku cintai."

"Joonmyun, aku tidak mau kehilangamu, aku mencintaimu!"

Lay memeluk Joonmyun ke dalam pelukannya, seakana tidak mau kehilangan Joonmyun. Lay memegang kedua pipi Joonmyun. Menatap mata Joonmyun yang tidak mungkin menatap matanya.

_chuuuu~~ _

Lay mengecup Joonmyun pelan. Ciuman pertama Lay dan mungkin juga ciuman pertama Joonmyun. Beberapa menit mereka berciuman, Lay kembali memeluk Joonmyun. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindunya beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Hembusan napas Joonmyun menerpa tengkuk Lay.

_'Lay, saranghada! Aku mencintaimu Lay, lebih dari mencintaiku diriku-sendiri. Aku bahagia, di umurku yang sekarang ini, aku bisa memberikanmu bagian dari tubuhku. Aku berharap Lay, di kehidupan kelak kita bisa saling mencintai. Lay! Temuilah Joonmyun-Joonmyun lain di luar sana, yang akan menyayangi dan mencintaimu sepertiku.'_ batin Joonmyun.

Joonmyun memejamkan matanya. Tenang dan damai dalam pelukan Lay. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Jiwanya telah melayang entah kemana. Lay tak merasakan hembusan napas Joonmyun. Lay melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Joonmyun. Wajahnya pucat dan tangannya mulai terasa dingin.

"Myun, Joonmyun ireona. Joonmyun jangan tinggalkan aku." kata Lay berharap Joonmyun menghembuskan napasnya lagi.

"JOONMYUN!"

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ terima kasih untuk semua yang ngerivew :') semoga ff ini bisa membuat readers sekalian menangis *ditabok  
_

_sebenernya ga tega juga kalau Suho sama Lay ampe pisah, bisa bisa Lay berpaling sama Luhan dan Sehun pun akhirnya menduda *author stress *plakkk_

_saya benar benar merasa terharu dengan HoLay/SuLay Shipper yang mereview Black Rose. Terima kasih atas dukungannya... __Kalau makin banyak HoLay Shipper yang datang review, saya bakalan rajin post ff HoLay :* Gomawo semuanya….._


End file.
